


Toast

by Arytra



Series: A Bridge of Love [2]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Conner is a good daddy, Ethan is also a good daddy, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Toast is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Conner makes Bridge a snack to cheer him up.  It might be the beginning of a life long comfort food.
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Kira Ford/Ethan James/Conner McKnight
Series: A Bridge of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768753
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from livejournal. Originally from Cotton Candy Bingo, prompt: Cupcakes/Cake

He was two. Conner had checked. Bridge was two years old. Yet that didn’t stop the toddler from holding up parts of Kira’s stereo extremely proudly for Conner to see. Conner winced and Bridge’s proud look fell away, giving way to tears as Conner’s aggravation seemed to hit him. Conner leaned down and looked at the parts and then Kira’s stereo. “Bridge! I told you to stay away from Mama Kira’s stereo, Buddy!” Conner said a little exasperated, though more with himself than with Bridge. Bridge had only been in the house for about a month and Conner was trying to keep up with him but watching a toddler, especially one as smart as Bridge and who was able to read his emotions, was hard. Bridge, for his part, just cried louder.

Conner gently took the parts from him, made a silent agreement to call Ethan to see what to do later, and carried the toddler into the kitchen. He glanced around, looking at the shelves for something he could give the kid to help calm him down. He’s hoped that cupcakes would have miraculously appeared in the cupboards, but no luck. Nor was there cake or cake mix. Instead, the only baked item they had was bread. Conner looked down to a still sniffling Bridge and pulled the bread down. “Hey, Bridge! How about some toast?”

“Toast?” Bridge asked, looking at Conner in confusion. Conner beamed, picking the boy up and setting him on the counter.

“You’ve never had toast?” He asked. “It’s great! And easy. First we get a toaster.”

“Toaster,” Bridge copied, looking at the device that Conner set down between them.

“Then we plug it in. Now, we take the bread and we put it in. Like this!” Conner said, putting the bread into the toaster as Bridge watched carefully. Conner grinned even harder at that. Bridge tended to pay extremely close attention when Conner was talking even with something as simple as making toast.

“Bread come out?” Bridge asked and Conner shook his head.

“That’s the great thing about toasters. See this setting? Well, it means that when the bread is done, it will pop up. Stay here. I’m getting the butter,” he said, making the motion for Bridge to stay still. He hadn’t needed to. Bridge was busy staring at the toaster in fascination. Conner grabbed some butter, grabbed a knife and waited until the bread popped out of the toaster. Bridge jumped a bit, but Conner gently soothed his back. “Now, we pull the toast out.”

“No more toaster?” Bridge asked sadly. Conner paused for a minute and shrugged before putting more bread in the toaster as he put butter on the toast.

“This, Bridge, is butter,” he said cheerfully.

“Butter!” Bridge agreed happily. Conner nodded, trying to use his thumb to push off the excess butter.

“It makes the toast, uh, buttery!” Conner said. He glanced over to see Bridge trying to mimic him, but it looked more like he was just wiggling his fingers. He glanced up at Conner.

“Buttery?” He asked as he did the movement. Conner grinned.

“Buttery!” He agreed, handing Bridge a piece of toast. Bridge took it and happily bit into it. His eyes lit up and he cheerfully ate it. Conner picked up the other piece and joined him. Bridge look at him seriously.

“More toast?” He asked. “Buttery?”

“Sure,” Conner said. By the time they were finished making toast, they’d made up the two loaves that the family had in the house and had completely forgotten the stereo that Bridge had managed to tear apart.

“Conner! Bridge!” Ethan’s voice rang through the house and Conner’s memory finally jogged. “What happened to Kira’s stereo?”

“Bridge wanted to see how it worked,” Conner answered, Bridge in one arm and toast in the other. “We were thinking you could fix it.”

“Conner…” he started before turning around and looking at the two of them.

“Toast?” Conner asked innocently.

“Buttery!” Bridge added. Ethan sighed and took a piece.

“Kira is going to kill us,” he told him. “But I’ll see what I can do. How much toast did you make anyway?”

“Uh… we should probably go shopping after you’re done,” Conner answered as Ethan groaned. Bridge just reach over and put another piece in Ethan’s hand.

“Toast helps!” He told him cheerfully, leaning into Conner. Ethan looked at the toast and closed his eyes.

“Thanks, Bridge.”


End file.
